Awakening of Luminous
by SunDragonSoul
Summary: Harries brother is the Boy who lived, despite that fact it was him. Harry at age 6 was spirited away to Maple World. When he was their he became the mage Hero Luminous. He is sent back after stopping the black mage, durring the Tri Wizard Tournament. Harry is Luminous Story. Luminous/Fluer Luminous Aran sibling like.
1. Prologue: Birth in Light

Awakening of Luminous

By SunDragonSoul

Prolouge: Birth In Light

* * *

Harry Potters Birth World

A black haired, emerald eyed 6 year old boy seemed to be wandering around as if lost. He wore a green shirt and a pair of black pants. Slung over his shoulder was a simple bag.

"I am glad to leave them, They just dot on my little brother 'The Boy-Who-Lived' not even giving me any ounce of love," The Emerald eye child said to him self trying to reinsure himself. His face though told a different story as it was completely mared with his very own tears.

'It will be ok Harry,' A voice said to him in his thoughts.

"Thanks Morganna, but I wish I had a life with out my parents, a life with out my brother, a life where iIcan be myself," The boy identifided as Harry said. Harry was Morganna's Reincarnation.

Unknown at the time, Magic itself heard him and allowed him his simple wish. Magic began to spiral around him in a multitude of colors, shokcing the 6 year old.

"What is going on Morganna," Harry said confusued, suprised and shcoked.

'I don't know Harry, Maybe Magic itself heard your wish,' Morganna said in Harry's Thoughts.

Soon Magic consumed the Small boy and a loud crak that sound like tamned thunder came, and with it he dissapered, leaving only the bag, and some blood.

* * *

Another world(Maple World)

The area was completely blank with a single orb of light floating around. this is the very light that the black mage cast off. Soon a loud crack that sounded like thunder sounded, alterting the cast of light to it's present. When the crack ended, it only leaved 3 orbs, the first and emerald green, the second a grass green, and the third a dark green. This is Harry's mind, soul(With Morgana), and Magic.

'What happened,' Harry said mental. His conciusness still existed and he soon became aware he did not posses a body.

'Where's my body,' He panicked in his mind.

'It must have been the toll, Harry, to come and start over, or maybe your body couldn't cross over worlds like your mind, soul, and magic could,' Morganna said trying to calm the 6 year old.

'You lost your body, child?' A voice said curiosly. the voice had a gentle and calming quality to it, like it could tame anything.

'Ah, yes whoever you are, why do you ask?' Harry asked honestly curios.

'Becuase I lost my host as well, I am the orb of light infront of you' the now identified Orb of light said.

'Host?' Harry asked again.

'Yes child, I am just light and light magic, I was cast off my original user due to the fact he felt that a the people should have a king who controlled the people, I feel all alone child,' The orb replied.

'I feel sorry for that Light Harry, we should try and help it,' Morganna sugested.

'I am sorry, I would accept you as your bearer if I could but I dont have body,' Harry said.

'You would bear my power,' The orb of light questioned.

'I would if i could,' Harry replied completely honset and not even hesitating.

'Than i will make a body for you, I want you to be my new bearer child,' The orb said happinses clear in its voice. it than moved over to the 3 green orbs. When it reach the 3 light covered them completely.

When the light vaniashed, all that was left was a boy of 6 years old, with snow white hair, and blue eyes. he wore a basic white shirt, and white pants. He soon opened his mouth but a voice you didnt expect came through.

"I feel great, Morganna, this is amazing," Harry voice said coming through the white haired childs mouth.

'Yes child, but what is with these new memories,' Morganna said concered for the child she say as a son.

"They must be from when that light was appart of that person, and before he cast it off" Harry said as he looked through his new memories.

"True Harry, True, and you should change your name, to help forge your new life,' Morganna said.

"Good idea, from this day forth, Harry Potter's life ended, and a new person was born, Luminous, The birth of Luminous Ley-Fay," Harry now Luminous said as he vanished in a flash of life, to a location where he can start to live.


	2. Ch 1 The True Defeat of the Black Mage

Awakening of Luminous

By SunDragonSoul

Ch 1

The True Deafat of the Black Mage

The area was filled with demons. the buildings looked like a destroyed acropills, with 2 people standing near by, or well 1 person standing, 1 person attacking a demon.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH," A woman who looks 17 with white hair, blue eyes and tanned skin said as she slashed through a coming demon with a large polearm.

"Calm down, Aran, We need to wait for the others remeber," A 17 year old guy with white hair, and 2 different colored eyes one red and one blue said exasperated as he rested a staff like object on his shoulder, with a strange orb floating nearby.

"I know, but they should really hurry up Luminous," The girl now named Aran said to the dual eye colored 17 year old.

"Just Calm down, Ok," The Dual eyed 17 year old now named Luminous said with a sigh as he leaned against a nerby pillar.

"Hey guys were is Mercedes, Evan and Mir," A 17 year old man with pale blonde hair, purple eyes, and wearing fancy clothes said as he clutched a cane in his hand and walked up to the 2.

"Their not here yet Phantom, and I wouldn't talk right now, Aran is a bit anoyed with them beining late," Luminous said.

"Ah Luminous, its not my fault I am here late, I was ... Atacked, thats right, I was attacked by a one of the Black Mage's Comanders," The pale blonde man now named Phantom said neverously.

"Their isnt any left before this even happened Phantom, if your going to lie, at least make it convincing," Luminous said as he took a deep breath.

"Oh their they are Evan," A woman with blond hair a pontied ears said to a 17 year old with brown hair and blue eyes who was followed by a large black scaled dragon.

"Finaly your here Mercedes, Evan, Mir, what took you 3 so long," Luminous said.

"Sorry Luminous, Me and Mir got lost, and than Mercedes had to come get up" The brown hair boy said as he clutched a wand in his hand. The Dragon nodding his head with him.

"Its ok Evan, and thanks for finding them Mercedes," Luminous said to the elf woman now named Mercedes and the Brown haired boy named Evan.

"Lets go," The Blonde elf said as she gripped her dual bowguns.

"Agreed, Now lets save our home," Luminous said as he and Evan started to float, as the all started to rush into the building.

The kept going forward only stoping to take out some demons that attacked them, which were downed by eather light, darkness, elemntal magic, cards, arrows, or a polearm through the head.

They soon arrived at what looked like a throne room. Sitting in a white throne sat a figure wearing black robes, with aged hands, his entire body under the robes shadowy, and with iron cuffs with lengths of chain connected to it on the figures wrist.

"Black mage we are here to finish this," Luminous said his staff like weapon glowing with both light and darkness.

"**HA HA HA HA, child you think you can defeat me again, you can only seal me again, HA HA HA**," The figure identified as the Black Mage said, his laugh cruel.

"That was the first time we came to defeat you, and each of us were sepearte, but this time we are together, and we are stronger, stronger than when we tried to seal you, now die," Luminous said as darkness started to cloak him.

Luminous thrusted his staff forward launching many dark chains at him. The black mage just waved his hand as the chains attacked him, breaking them, but he didnt expect the arrow shots coming right behind them. He took them unexpectedly, and he was launched back.

"Good Shot, Mercedes," Luminous said as the darkness receded back into his body.

"Thanks to your distracion, Luminous," Mercedes said her Arrow guns pointed at the now standing black mage.

"Fire," Evan said as Mir let lose a large blast of flames, but the black mage waved his hand into a circle creating a black wall infront of him.

A soon as the wall faded large sharp cards came flying at him, knocking him back and cuting his body.

"Thanks Phantom," Evan said as he leaned against Mir the Lrage Onxy colored Dragon.

"Your Welcome Kid, But its not over yet," Phantom said as he tilted his hat.

"Rah," Aran shouted as she dashed forward her polearm ready to cleave the man in 2. The black mage just thrusted his arm out sending her flying backwards, but leaving him no protection to the bolts of light hitting his back.

"Thanks, Luminous," Aran said.

"No prob Aran," Luminous replied.

They continued this for a cople more minutes. Though the Black Mage still stood back at came back after each hit.

"Ugh this is getting useless, we should try something Else," Mercedes said her voice speakign of her tiredness.

"I got an idea," Luminous said as he gripped his weapon even harder than before. Light and darkness now completely sourronding him.

"Death Scythe," He shouted to the heavens, as he thrusted his staff like weapon upwards.

Soon darkness and light began to take 2 individual forms, both cloaked in grey robes and each bearing a scythe. Luminous said nothing as he pointed at the black mage. both charged at him with one leaving a slash of light, the other a slash of darkness, from their scythes as the slashed through the black mage, as well as creating a large anount of dust and smoke. Luminos now stood their breathing slightly heavly.

"Man, that should do it," Luminous said as he waited for the smoke and dust to clear.

When the dust and smoke clear the Black Mage just stood affter that attack weakened as well but still standing. He tnat pointed one of his decayed looking hands at Luminous and a black bolt of lightning, sending the Light and Darkness user flying backwards.

"LUMINOUS," Aran, Evan, Mir, Mercedes and Phantom said in unison as the rushed over to their fallen friend as he tried to stand up.

"Ugh, what was the number of the Car that ran me over," Luminous said as Aran shook him hoping her friend was ok.

"Luminous snap out of it," She said.

"Ugh, Man that hurt, not doing that again unless I need to," Luminous said as he stood up slowly.

"Good, your ok," Aran said relieved, as Evan, Mir, Mercedes, and Phantom breathed a sigh of relif.

"**So you still stand after that attack, I am slightly impresed, but you will not last very long**," The black maged said.

"Yeah I do, but now your time is up," Luiminous said strongly as he started to float.

"**HA HA HA Yeah you are unlikely of defeating me, Luminous**, " The black mage said.

"Yeah sure, Well its time to finish this," Luminous said as he bang to chant, a pair of feathery angel like wings erupting from with one black and one white.

"**No not that spell, that will destroy me**," The black mage said fear evenident in his voice as he tried to cast a spell but his magic was to chaotic at the moment due to his fear.

"Armageddon," Luminous shouted as the black mage froze suddenly.

A swirling black, purple white and blue orb apperaring above his head as soon as the black mage froze. it soon started to dissaper launching beams of light and darkness, as well as explouding in a great haze on the black mage.

When the black haze disapated, it revealed the black mage lieing on the ground covered in his blood, and luminous standing, with him wavering and fallign backwards.

"LUMINOUS," Aran, Evan, Mir, Mercedes and Phantom said in unison once again as the rushed over to their friend hopping to stop. Aran was the first to arrive catching Luminous.

Luminous opened his dual colored eyes and similed.

"It is over, Its finialy over," He said his voice weak.

"**Yes it is Luminous, You have destroyed me, and brought peace to maple world, Thank you**," The black mages voice was heard as a shadow form of him apperared. As soon as the sentance ended he dissapered embracing his end now, but not before he pulled down his hood revealing an aged old man with red colored eyes smiling as energy went into Luminous.

"Well I am glad that is over,"Luminous said happy as he and his friends each drank a power elixar to restore their health and energy.

"We all are Luminous," Phantom said as he shook his head.

"Well lets get out of here, I want to rest," Luminous said.

He then began to wave his arms in a mystical patern, chanting as he went.

"Are you sure your strong enough to teleport us Luminous, you did just wipe out the black mage," Aran said worried.

"I am fine Aran, dont worry, this is an easy spell anyways," Luminous said as he finieshed his chant. his wings errupted from his back. they then grew to gigantic size and wrapped around him and his friends, and then they dissapered, with out a sound, with only falling black and white feathers to show wehere the stood. Unknowningly that they wont return for another year or more.


End file.
